


鹿犬小肉塊

by CAtraveler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, jpsb, 七夕, 詹天, 鹿犬
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAtraveler/pseuds/CAtraveler
Summary: ※平行時空鹿犬交往前提。空教室play※寫完發現嚴重OOC，放棄治療。人物屬於羅琳，復健車屬於我。
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter, 鹿犬 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	鹿犬小肉塊

鹿犬小肉塊

※平行時空鹿犬交往前提。空教室play  
※寫完發現嚴重OOC，放棄治療。人物屬於羅琳，復健車屬於我。

天狼星有一頭很漂亮的黑色半長髮，梳理整齊的時候看起來典雅俊美，偶爾陪他瘋玩了亂了也是瀟灑不羈。

他就沒有不好看的時候。

詹姆心想，唯一的缺點，就是天狼星從來不知道他對自己有多大的吸引力。

天氣有些熱，他看著天狼星穿著單薄的白色襯衫，嘴裡叼著髮帶，揚起雙臂梳理著黑色髮絲，心頭不自覺有些熱。

他的視線落在天狼星穿插在黑髮間的手指和白皙的耳垂。他看著對方線條優美的脖頸，以及隱沒在襯衫領口的鎖骨，感到有些口乾舌燥。

詹姆想，他現在需要一個吻。

天狼星三兩下綁好了髮帶，沒好氣地看了他一眼。  
“夠了，天氣已經夠熱，別用那種眼神看我。”

詹姆無辜地眨了下眼，湊了過去。

他伸手想摸天狼星的頭髮，卻被對方身手擋住。  
“別碰，”天狼星警告道，”我才剛綁好。”

他似乎以為詹姆覺得好玩想搗蛋。

“為什麼不讓碰？”詹姆悄聲說，”反正亂了也很好看。”

天狼星對他沒有道裡的稱讚不予置評。他哼笑了聲，道：  
“真想碰──？變成鹿原地轉三圈就給你碰，如何？”

天狼星本以為詹姆會笑鬧著拒絕──畢竟那真的很蠢。誰知道詹姆竟是毫不猶豫地變成了鹿。

“等等，旁邊──”天狼星左右看了下，還好正好沒人──”你──”

鹿很快又變回了人。

“我怎麼樣？”詹姆笑嘻嘻地說，”轉完啦。”

“你難道一點都不尷尬？” 

“這種事猶豫了才尷尬吧？”詹姆笑道，真要說黑歷史，難道差這一個？

”你答應了，給我碰。”

天狼星沒好氣地翻了個白眼，走近他一步。  
“要碰就快點。”他微微偏了下頭方便詹姆摸，臉色卻明顯有些不自在。

詹姆伸出手，在靠近的時候看見天狼星的睫毛緊張地顫了下。他心想，平時勾肩搭背比這更親密的動作也不少，難道這個動作有比較特別？

無論如何，他突然不想只是摸一下。

他伸手──勾住了天狼星的後頸。

“什麼──”天狼星掙了下，隨即又僵在了原地。

詹姆的唇貼上了他的耳後，從耳後的髮際一路吻到耳垂，再滑落頸側。鼻息吐在了微微濕潤的吻上，讓天狼星忍不住伸手抓緊了詹姆的衣服。

他有些僵硬地道：”別鬧……”

詹姆笑了下，輕輕咬了下他已然染上紅暈的耳垂，小聲道：”誰叫你看起來那麼好吃。…你難道不想要我？”

天狼星頓了下。他退了一步，抬眼打量著詹姆。

又是一臉天真又無辜的樣子。偏偏──

“回寢室。”他說。

他還就吃這套。

詹姆見天狼星妥協，壞笑了下，倏地拉著他進了旁邊的教室，反手鎖了門，所有的窗簾在他的動作下瞬間拉上。

室內一下子變得昏暗，教室裡沒有照到陽光的地方有些冰涼。而詹姆的手已經伸進了天狼星的褲頭。

“你……！”

“在這，等不了，”詹姆說，”你不知道我忍了多久。”

教室的溫度彷若在對視中升高了許多。兩人的呼吸一下子變得灼熱。

詹姆的嘴唇再次吻上了天狼星的耳畔，溫熱的舌頭舔拭著，留下一串水痕，鼻息噴灑在天狼星頸側，讓他背後的寒毛都豎了起來。

天狼星伸出手，似乎想推開他，卻不想詹姆一口咬在了他的喉結上。

“別咬──唔！”

趁著天狼星來不及推開他，詹姆往下啃了下天狼星的鎖骨。

“別咬──別舔，”天狼星道，聲音有些發顫，”叉子，你是一只鹿！”不是狗！

“都是”別”，什麼可以？”詹姆含糊地說，俐落地解開他的襯衫，”好吧，不能咬，不能舔，”

詹姆一口含住了他左邊的乳尖。

他吸吮著天狼星的乳頭，用舌尖逗弄著乳孔，小小的乳尖立刻挺立了起來。  
他抬眸問道：”這樣？”

天狼星已經說不出話。

他伸手抓住了詹姆的肩膀，看起來似乎是要推開他，又似乎是為了穩住自己讓身體不要顫抖得太明顯。

詹姆了然地笑了下，解開了他的褲頭，不輕不重地揉弄了起來。

天狼星的呼吸倏地重了些。

“別、太得意，”天狼星喘息著道，不甘示弱地把他拉起來，吻上他的嘴唇，雙手同樣從對方的肩胛落到了腰上。

兩人吻了半晌，水聲陣陣，聽得人不由得感到羞澀。

“你臉紅了。”詹姆說。他知道自己也是。

天狼星的眉眼早已染上一絲薄紅，灰色的眼眸中彷若籠上了一層霧氣，在微光下又有一點點的水光瀲灩──

他是我的。  
詹姆心裡一片熾熱，忍不住伸手想摸，最終卻是輕輕地在他的唇上又啄了下。

天狼星對他突然的撒嬌般的舉動有些不知所措。

他心裡似乎被什麼東西柔軟地碰了下。他再次摟了下詹姆的脖頸。

“要就快點，”他說。

詹姆得了準話，心裡有些雀躍，悄聲問道：”要不要先射一次？”

見他還在磨蹭，天狼星微慍地瞪了他一眼。

”你廢話什麼時候那麼多？”

詹姆笑著閉上了嘴──再問下去天狼星就要惱羞成怒了。  
他緩緩將手指放在嘴邊，在天狼星的注視下，含進嘴裡情色地舔了幾下，看到天狼星近乎窘迫地移開視線，才抽出手指滑到天狼星臀部。

“我會輕一點，”詹姆說，手指刺入了穴口。

即使已經有心理準備，天狼星還是感到有點不適。他僵著身體，感覺詹姆的手指在自己體內按壓──

“放鬆，”詹姆道。

“放鬆不了…這太奇怪了──唔。”

詹姆舔吻著他的脖頸，溫熱而濕潤的舌頭滑過胸膛，一路來到下腹。他抬眼看著眼神有些水氣的天狼星，壞心地將對方微微勃起的性器含入口中。

天狼星重重地喘了下，聲音裡不自覺帶了點顫意：”你別這樣──鬆口！”

詹姆充耳不聞，逗弄般地舔了下他的前端，又將他吞了進去──末了還抬眸看了眼天狼星的反應。

天狼星漂亮的腹肌因為剛剛的刺激緊繃著，眼中的水光卻更甚──詹姆知道自己找對了方法，更賣力地舔舐起來，後穴裡的手指也沒閒著，一下一下地按壓抽插著，很快容下了第二根第三根手指。

“嗚……”

天狼星仰起了頭，露出白皙的脖頸和胸膛，汗水沁濕了線條優美的肌肉，穴口的軟肉緊緊絞著他的手指，讓詹姆心裡一片熱意──

性慾蒸騰著他的大腦，讓他幾乎不加思索地將天狼星推倒在了桌上，抽出手指，抬起他的腿，挺身插入不斷收縮的穴口。

“──！”

天狼星腦中有一瞬間的空白。  
潤滑做得還不夠，即使詹姆沒有完全插進去，他還是抽了口氣，顯然被詹姆的動作弄痛了。

然而即使如此，他還是沒有推開詹姆。  
他喘了下，勾過詹姆的脖子吻了他。

“慢點，嗯？我……唔！”

詹姆原先知道弄痛了他，有些不敢繼續動作，然而被他那句軟和的、幾近縱容的話一激，下身立刻硬了幾分。他緩慢地動了下，淺淺地抽插著，一手撫弄著他的前端，另一手摟在了他的腰上。

“還可以嗎……？”詹姆低下頭，附在天狼星耳邊說，灼熱的氣息打在了他耳畔，讓天狼星的腰幾乎軟了下來，不自覺將詹姆吞得更深。

“你在…開什麼玩笑─…”天狼星逞強著道。他被詹姆架在肩上的腿緊繃著，腿根因為太過用力而不自覺顫抖。

他側過頭想避開詹姆，卻反倒將自己的弱點完全暴露在詹姆嘴邊。

詹姆幾乎是露出一個笑容，軟軟地哄道：“西里…放鬆──”

他迅速地抽動了幾下，手上不安分地在天狼星身上遊走，漸漸的，他們交和的地方發出了黏黏糊糊的水聲。

天狼星微微皺了下眉，閉上了那雙氳滿水氣的灰色眸子。

他感覺很脹…又很酸。詹姆每一次的動作都像是破開了自己的身體，一次比一次更深，他甚至有快要被捅破身體的錯覺。  
可除此之外…還有一點說不上是什麼的感覺。

詹姆看他已經不再那麼緊繃，心裡也鬆了口氣，嘗試地變換角度戳了幾下。

“你……在玩什麼？”天狼星壓著聲音說。

詹姆安撫地套弄著他的前端，道：”等等就好──”

話還沒說完，天狼星的腰突然顫了下。

他睜開雙眼，眼中有著茫然和不可置信。

詹姆見狀，開始就著剛剛找到的那一點來回磨蹭，慢慢磨著他的前列腺。

“我就跟你說──這次我會找到的。”詹姆得意地輕笑道，撩開天狼星的額髮，給了他一個吻。

天狼星喘息著，一隻手摀著自己的嘴，另一手卻是不自覺地扶著詹姆的手臂。  
“你，別，──慢一點，”他的聲音裡幾乎有些慌亂，詹姆的吻──他的聲音、他的動作，無不讓天狼星沉淪。

他幾乎要溺死在詹姆給予的一切中，想要自救，卻只能隨著慾望沉浮。

“我知道要這邊要快一點，”詹姆故意曲解他的意思，壞心眼的一下下用力頂弄著他的弱點。

下體的碰撞和詹姆的喘息刺激著天狼星的神經。一陣酸麻竄上了他的背脊。

“詹姆、……哈──啊…” 

斗大的汗珠滑落詹姆的臉龐，滴到天狼星臉上。他低垂著眼眸，柔聲回道：  
“嗯？”

“太多了，詹姆，──嗚……”天狼星閉上眼，沒頭微微蹙起，看起來似痛苦又似愉悅。  
他嗚咽著抓住了詹姆的襯衫，眼中的水氣不受控制地凝結成水珠，滑過面龐。

詹姆倏地被炸了下。

他傾身吻了天狼星的眼角，身下的速度卻更快了。  
“不是太多，是舒服…”詹姆喘息著道。

天狼星被頂得發不出聲音，他搖著頭，髮帶滑落，黑髮鋪散在桌面，襯著失神的雙眸，形成一副綺麗又惑人的畫面。

滿足感在詹姆的心裡膨脹，快感層層堆疊。

他是我的。詹姆再次想道。他只屬於我。

他伸手握住了天狼星抓著自己襯衫的手，扣緊十指。

“我快到了，”詹姆耳語道，”一起──”

他留戀地在緊緊纏著他的軟肉中抽插了幾下，射進了天狼星體內。

溫暖的體液打在天狼星的腸道，天狼星微微一顫，白光在腦中如煙花般炸裂，同樣到達了頂峰。

有一瞬間所有東西於天狼星都是模糊的，唯有詹姆的臉龐清晰地映在他的眼中。

天狼星伸出了手，而詹姆回應了他。

Fin.


End file.
